His Angel of Music
by Even-the-darkest-nights
Summary: : "Monsieur le Fantome" The young street urchin called. "I will always think of you" She said and ran. His heart shattered to pieces, because that was her goodbye. Erik was a lonely man who had never thought of love or of joy. Until he met Eponine. She was special to him, and he wanted to save his Angel of Music
1. Chapter 1

**His Angel of **Music

Summary:_ "Monsieur le Fantome" The young street urchin called. "I will always think of you" She said and ran. His heart shattered to pieces, because that was her goodbye._

Erik was a lonely man who had never thought of love or of joy. Until he met Eponine. She was special to him, and he wanted to save his Angel of Music

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Les Miserables or Phantom of the Opera… I wish I did, cause that'd be awesome.**

_**AN: Hola mi amigos, I recently got inspiration for this and I find it exciting. This takes place before Erik met Christine, but he lives in the Opera house… so without further adieu THE STORY**_

**Chapter 1:**

Her voice rang like a nightingale, it sounded of beauty, and it attracted him. Her voice in the night was his escape, the light in his darkness. It soundly heavenly, it was all he needed, he needed her to sing his music. There was always room for improvement, if he worked with her she would be perfect, she'd an angel, she'd be his angel.

She sang alone, her voice rang through the empty streets of France. Her frail arms carried the wooden bucket of water from the well in the street. She carried the bucket that leaked water. She swung the bucket in her arms, carefully not letting the water fall out.

_There was a time when life were kind  
When all voices were soft  
And all words inviting  
This is a time that love is blind  
And the world used to be a song  
And the song was exciting  
There was a time  
Then it all went wrong_

_I dreamed a dream in time gone by  
When hope was high  
And life worth living  
I dreamed that loneliness would just die  
I dreamed that God would be forgiving  
Then I was young and unafraid  
And dreams were made and used and wasted  
There was no ransom to be paid  
No song unsung  
No wine untasted_

_But the tigers come at night  
With their voices soft as thunder  
As they tear your hope apart  
As they turn your dream to shame_

_I spent a summer in his shadows  
He found a place in my secret meadows  
Then she came 'round she took him under my grasp  
Now he's gone, stuck in a dream full of lust_

_And still I dream he'll sing to me  
That we'll spend the time with the words of our song. But there are songs we cannot sing  
And there are days we cannot live through!_

_I had a dream my life would be  
So different from this hell I'm living  
So different now, from what it seemed  
Now love has stabbed the dream I dreamed_

Eponine's voice sang in pain and agony. It hurt her to realize the truth of these words. It pained her to know that Marius would never be hers.

But still, she'd do anything for him. As long as her needs her, she'll be there at his beck and call. And she'd still dream of Marius, and in her dreams he'd be hers.

Erik had heard her song. He wanted to respond to her with the words of his own song. She'll no longer cry in his arms, she'll sing with words of hope and joy. They'll sing a strange but beautiful duet, it'll be the way they share their love together.

But he knew an angel such as her would despise a man of such deformity. He knew a goddess such as she would loathe a demon like him. He'd have to hide from her beauty, but he needed to let her song take wing.

To not love her should be a sin, yet she sang of the same man not holding her in his arms. Such a man must've been blind and deaf. He would always show her love.

He ran on the rooftops, staring down at the goddess. She approached an alleyway where a man approached her.

"By god 'Ponine, what took you so long?" The man said.

"I'm sorry Papa, the bucket was leaking and you said it that at least half of the bucket needed to be filled." She pleaded.

"For all I know you could have been creepin' amongst that bourgeois boy." He said, as he struck her face.

He forcefully took the bucket from her grasp. "Now go to Montparnasse! He bought you for the night." He said in a teasing tone.

Erik glared at the older man who had stuck his angel. He will pay for what he has done, soon enough, soon enough.

Eponine held her head down. She regretted her life; she regretted everything that had happened. It was torture on her soul, torture on her dreams. She had many dreams in that head of hers.

She made her way to Montparnasse. "Be gentle tonight please." She said to him.

"Eponine." He said murderously, "When I buy you, you stay?" He said letting her finish the sentence.

"Silent. I stay silent, or be beaten by you and my father." She mumbled. "You do as you please." She said.

"Exactly, now girl let the real fun begin." Montparnasse said, running his hand up and down her sides. He pressed his lips against her neck and let his passion take them away.

The Phantom had turned away when she said. _"You do as you please."_ He was her innocent angel it broke his heart. He could tell she wasn't happy, she would be happy in his arms.

He rowed his gondola through the misty river. He felt alone, truly alone. He entered his underground shelter, to his organ.

Erik sat at his organ and played a sorrow tune. His emotion took control of his hands, he paid no attention to his hands, and he let his soul take over.

He could hear her lovely voice in his mind. He played her lovely tune on his organ. Imagining her _nearly_ perfect voice singing along. He hummed the harmonies. Like always, losing himself in the music.

_**AN: So? What did you think? I know the second I post this I'm going to find a million mistakes, but It's going to have to do.**_

_** The song that Eponine sang was I dreamed a dream, but I changed the lyrics to fit Eponine. Yeah… I'm sorry. I'll try to post every week, and if I don't then I have to make two posts in one week. And if that doesn't work then you can come up with a punishment for me. Reviews are very much appreiciated , follows and favorites are even better. I love you all and goodnight…. I guess…. At least it's night where I'm at.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Don't you hate those moments when you write a chapter and you think it is perfectly fine, then you read it and it's absolutely terrible? And you can't take it down cause people already said it was good, but you just can't read it without cringing. **

** Yeah that happens to me whenever I post a chapter… It is just kind of…. Impossible to describe I guess… Well here's another chapter I might regret posting. But it could be good.**

_**DESCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTO OR LES MISERABLES… IF I DID THEN THERE WOULD BE SUCH THING AS A HAPPY ENDING.**_

Erik had stared at from the roof where he was perched. He peered from his spying place through the window of the Café Musain. He watched the man in the man in the red jacket preach to his friends.

He noticed that a man, as drunk as a man could be, saw him. The man stared at him for a minute, nodded, and went back to his drinking.

Erik spied on his precious little nightingale; she stared longingly at a man. Lost in this insolent boy's emerald green eyes. It sickened him; She was to be his, not some little schoolboy.

She would be his.

000000000000000000000000000000

Eponine was lost in the eyes of Marius, her angel. His skin was dotted in freckles that she found adorable. His hair was an orange color, like the sun at dawn. She was head over heels for him; she would do anything for him.

She talked to him often. He enjoyed her company. When Marius decided that he wanted no part in his families' fortune, Eponine helped him land on his feet. When her father's group first raped Eponine she ran to Marius.

Marius found themselves as the best of friends. While Eponine found that something might be blossoming between the two. She let her guard down for him; she took down the walls that she had spent so much time building.

Everyone noticed when Eponine started developing her little crush for Marius. Courfeyrac would tease her often. Grantaire would say nothing. He had no words. Combferre was sorry for her; he knew that Marius would never return the love that Eponine felt for him.

She would stare at Marius helplessly, thinking that maybe he would love her. But she knew, because of how low she had been placed, he would never love her. Yet she felt as if there was a way. She knew that as long as she was here with him, she'd do anything possible to keep Marius happy.

000000000000000000000000000

Erik was disgusted by how she thought of the man in the café. He had a way of knowing thoughts; it was a special talent he held. She was his. He had claimed her. He had felt betrayed.

"Maybe Erik, if you spoke to her she'd come to your keeping." He had thought to himself.

"She'd be scared of me, she'd run in fear. She'd run in fear of the monster in this mask. I'll show her, I'll show her the truth. She'll see the beauty underneath." He had said in his mind.

He had found himself successful in the war of his mind.

"I'll show her, her angel soon. In due time, she'll see her angel." His thoughts rang.

00000000000000000000000000000

Erik jumped down from the building, finding the drunken man.

"Hello monsieur. Fancy seeing you here." The man said.

"Good day." Erik said and started off.

"Don't think I'm daft, I know who you are _Monsieur de le Fantomé_" The man said. "My name is Gerald Jacques Grantaire, but please call me Grantaire."

Erik was shocked. "You are nothing but a drunken fool. How could you have guessed?" He asked.

"Rum, ale, brandy, name your drink. They all heighten my senses. They improve my thoughts. Yet they all tell me to stop." The man- Grantaire, said.

"Well then Grantaire, why don't you tell them what it does to you?" Erik asked, amazed by Grantaire's tale.

"Because then they'd drink too, then there'd be a wine shortage. Might as well keep it to myself if it spares me the trouble of being sober." He said.

"Clever man, clever selfish man." Erik said. "I must be going."

"Well then, I'll keep our meeting secret. Wouldn't want them to know their opera ghost is real." Grantaire said.

Erik had turned around when Grantaire yelled. "Wait! A friend of my mine just started working at the Opera Populaire. His name is Joseph Bouquet."

"And?" Erik said.

"And, I want you to promise me his safety." He said.

"I cannot make any promises." Erik replied.

"Then do not harm him in any way shape or form until I have passed on. Surely you can assure me of that." Grantaire had spoken.

"Then you might pass on earlier than you think." Erik retorted.

"I doubt we will see each other again." Grantaire said.

"Sooner than you think."

"Until then. I bid you adieu Phantom."

"Good day." Erik said and ran off into the shadows, like the phantom he was.

000000000000000000000000

Eponine strolled down the street. She had run into Grantaire.

"What's wrong monsieur? You look like you have seen a demon." Eponine stated.

"I pray he isn't." Grantaire muttered under his breath.

"Sorry?" Eponine asked, not catching the words the Grantaire spoke.

"Nothing, every thing is fine." Grantaire said quickly.

"Are you okay? A little too much to drink?" Eponine asked.

"You can never have too much to drink 'Ponine. Have I taught you nothing?" Grantaire said.

"You haven't taught me anything, other than men can be gentle when buying gamine off the street." Eponine said, ashamed of her actions.

"I only treated you like the duchess you are. Now 'Ponine, let's be on our way." Grantaire said and began walking his own way.

Eponine had questioned her experience just barely. Grantaire was a rather strange man, but he was rather kind to her. She had admired him for that.

Grantaire would buy Eponine the occasional drink. And he'd sometimes he'd buy her for his pleasure, but he'd be gentle with the petite girl.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

Eponine made her way in her father's alley.

"Montparnasse didn't buy for tonight, he wanted some fun with your sister." Her gruesome father said.

"Thank you father." Eponine replied coldly.

She found her stone mattress and laid on it. It had been years since she had slept a full night.

She found herself grateful of everything the world had given her. Even if she shouldn't have been grateful for it, she asked the lord to bless everyone in her life.

**I feel like this was completely and utterly terrible. Well you decide if it is. Review, comment, favorite do all that jazz… Great, now I'm going to have ****Chicago**** stuck in my head all night… Well until next time my friends.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Well… guess who has to update twice this week? Yeah, that really sucks because I've been trying to keep up this account, along with my wattpad (Follow: The_Flames on wattpad) OH! AND I didn't absolutely despise last chapter. But who reads the author's notes? Anyways… THE STORY**

_**DESCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN EITHER OF THE LOVELY MUSICALS IN THIS STORY.**_

Eponine awoke to yelling. "What do you mean you lost 'Zelma?" Her father's voice roared.

"I'm sorry, but I was dragging her back to this hell hole and your useless excuse for a son hit me on the head with a wood board." Montparnasse said, showing the blood that stained his hair.

"You will find 'er. Or you will pay dearly." Monsieur Thenardier growled.

"Yes sir." Montparnasse said, hiding the fear in his voice.

Eponine turned in her beaten-down mattress. 'Zelma would come back; Eponine knew that, 'Zelma would rarely disobey their father. 'Zelma was her father's favorite for that reason.

But Eponine knew her mother preferred her. Her mother would do her best to make her look presentable, but her mother was also in it solely for the money.

Money, money, money. That was all they ever cared about; they didn't care about their children. They cared if they're made money.

It sickened Eponine, because if God were real, then he would cherish his children. But God couldn't be real because he had never shown any kindness to her. Except for Marius. God had to be real to send her Marius.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Erik stared at his angel's mother. How terrible was that creature?

She would plea to the rich men who would walk the streets for money.

She would beg for money to save her children's lives, yet when she got the money she didn't let her children see it. She didn't want them to know about the money she'd spend on herself.

But what about love? Did she ever think about her children? Her husband? Did this poor, unfortunate, creature love anything?

He could see it in her eyes that love never existed there. That she didn't love anything, except for the few francs that she'd picked from the young schoolboys pockets.

She saw everything as a way to make money. She saw the world as her bank and that all money was hers.

But it wasn't. That money that she stole belonged to someone else, someone who had worked hard to earn that money.

But to her stealing money wasn't the problem, it was her children.

Her children needed to earn money so they could give to her. She saw her allies as a way to make money.

Did she think that way about her daughter? Is that why she was in prostitution? Did her mother force her into that position?

If she did she'd pay dearly. She would have the same fate as those who had crossed paths with the mighty Phantom. She would perish at his hands if she had harmed his nightingale.

That is the price she'd have to pay for harming his angel. She would die and get sent to the fiery pits of hell where she belonged.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Eponine roamed the empty streets.

It was cold, bitterly cold. But she had to get to the Café Musain, it was the only way she could she Marius.

The meeting was unusually late, but Enjolras said it was because they didn't want to get caught by Javert.

Javert is a cold and heartless man. Through his eyes you can see the pure and utter loyalty to the law, because in his piercing, brown, eyes all you can see is hatred. The man himself represents nothing else than that.

For Eponine the danger was twice as real. Javert would find any reason possible to arrest street gamine. And if they got caught at the Café, plotting against the king, things would end badly.

But Eponine would do anything for Marius. The rest of the Amis boys could see that. All but Marius could see that.

Eponine didn't mind, oh no, not at all. Because if she does what Marius asks of her, then he'd notice.

And in her mind she dreamed of Marius. She dreamed that he'd see her that he'd save her. But most of all she dreamed that he'd kiss her, that they'd be together, and have a genuine love.

It was tragic, really. All of the Amis boys could see that Marius would never see Eponine as more than a shadow.

And yet Eponine wouldn't have it any other way. She didn't need their pity. She'd always have herself; she'd always have little Gavroche.

She never stood alone, and if she did, she would hold her head up proudly.

She knew someone would save her. Someone would have to save her from her godforsaken life.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"_The day starts; the day ends  
Time crawls by" _Erik softly sings in his cavern of death.

"_Night steals in pacing the floor  
the moments creep, yet I can't bear to sleep  
'Til I hear you sing." _He continues

"_And weeks pass, and months pass  
Seasons fly_

_Still you don't walk through my door_

_And in a haze, I count the silent days  
'Til I hear you sing once more_

_And sometimes at nighttime  
I dream that you are there, but wake holding nothing  
but the empty air_

_And girls come  
and girls go  
Talent runs dry_

_They can't even compare to you  
my broken soul_

_Feels whole and true  
when I hear you sing once more_

_And music, your music_  
_it teases at my ear  
I turn and it fades away  
and you're not here_

_Let hopes live  
Let dreams live  
let them fly_

_With you, they are worth more than gold.  
So let me hear you, once more." _Erik ends in a mixture of anger and sadness.

He needs her. He will get her. He will get Eponine and he'll avenge her los childhood, and her lost innocence.

Eponine will thank him. Eponine will love him. Eponine will be Erik's. And they'll be together.

They will live the life that they deserve.

000000000000000000000000

_**A/N: Well… better than nothing. So favorite, review, all dat stuff. The song Erik sang was "Til' I Hear You Sing" From Love Never Dies, except I changed the lyrics a little to fit the situation. It doesn't fit the song though… Well next update is tomorrow cause I have to update twice this week. Until next time.**_

_**PEACE**_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: In this chapter I plan to do something devilish, maybe. And I dedicate this chapter to Mlle Fanfic Guest, because their reviews really help my writing. And now CHAPTER FOUR**

_**DESCLAIMER: I do not own Phantom of the Opera or Les Miserables**_

The meeting was adjourned. All were dismissed.

The night seemed to grow seemed to grow colder for her. No one noticed that. Except for one person, now Eponine didn't notice that the one person had given her his coat until she walked out wearing it. But she never saw the man's face.

So she continued walking back home. Back to the hands of her parents, her abusers. Yet somewhere deep down she loved them, she had to, they were her parents.

Eponine was about to rub her arms to attempt to heat up her arms when she felt the soft fabric of the red coat. Even with this jacket the bitter cold found a way to bite her bones.

She continued to walk down the lonely streets, humming softly.

Eponine always thought her voice was rough and untamed, but her sister and her brothers would always have her sing them to sleep.

But they have grown; they don't need Eponine to sing lullabies to them anymore. They don't need her anymore.

Eponine hated when she thought that way. It made her feel worthless and useless. And she knew there had to be a reason that she was here on this Earth. She had to be here for some purpose, she just needed a sign, a simple sign.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Erik had debated in his mind whether or not he should do this.

If he did it then he'd take her with him. That was the only result that would end without death.

Eponine would see her mysterious phantom today. Erik will take Eponine with him and he will train her voice. Then Eponine will sing for his opera, she will be his leading alto. He will give Eponine a better life, and a beautiful one.

Erik can only pray she doesn't resent him.

If she does then Erik might lose his temper against her. Erik might hurt Eponine, but he couldn't do that to his nightingale. Could he?

No. He would never hurt her. But he would, he knows he would.

Eponine would be well cared for in his possession. She'd be fed and well groomed.

But she'd be in constant danger in his presence. One wrong move and everything would fall apart.

If she is Erik's angel, then she'll make him better. She'd help him. She wouldn't hurt him on purpose. She might accidently hurt him, but she wouldn't mean it. Would she?

Eponine wouldn't hurt someone she loved. But how can Erik be so sure?

Erik hasn't been around her very long. For all he knows she could be a murderer.

But Erik was a murderer; so Eponine couldn't scare him.

No matter what Eponine is or was, what she has done or is going to do, it will never faze Erik. He has too many sins to let a minor mistake get to him.

That calmed him and displeased him at the same time.

Nothing that Eponine does will be as bad as Erik's major sin.

His face

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Erik stared as a man slowly approached Eponine.

"Hello dear." He said coldly.

"Good evening Montparnasse." Eponine stuttered.

"What's this?" Montparnasse said, stroking Eponine's jacket.

"Something a school boy gave me." Eponine replied, innocently.

"Well now it's mine." Montparnasse said.

"I was planning on giving it to you when I got home." Eponine said.

"But you shouldn't use a gift that isn't yours." Montparnasse said, stroking Eponine's chin.

It displeased Erik greatly. He didn't want to watch Eponine being teased by a rat.

"No, but 'Parnasse it was cold. I would've froze to death if I didn't have this jacket." Eponine pleaded

"No buts!" Montparnasse yelled.

Eponine hung her head down. "Yes 'Parnasse." She mumbled

"Good. Now be a good girl and don't resist. It makes this so much harder." Montparnasse tease.

"No! 'Parnasse, we are in an alleyway, and it's colder than the Sene River." Eponine cried.

"I do as I please!" He yelled.

"Well listen to me for once!" Eponine yelled at the same volume as he did.

"You little-" Montparnasse smacked Eponine's face

Eponine held her cheek.

"Now stop fighting me and let me do what I paid for." Montparnasse replied calmly.

"Not for tonight please. I can't do it tonight, I won't do it tonight." Eponine said, letting tears roll down her face.

Erik watched all of this go down. He was angered beyond compare. Erik had to do something.

And he smirked as an idea came to mind.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Eponine was crying. She never cried, at least not for a reason such as this. But something came over her.

"Eponine." A soft, smooth called to her.

"Who is there?" Montparnasse called.

"_Now dear monsieur did I say 'Parnasse? I was speaking to the lady._" He sang.

"_God is it you there? Have you heard me, crying and pleading 'forgive me'?_" Eponine sang the same tune as the voice.

"_Too long you've waited for guidance. Too long you've sat there in tears. Come to me now pretty birdie, let met me clam your fears_." The mysterious man sang once again

"Angel of music come and find me. Take me away from hell here. Angel of music come and guide me, please do not disappear." Eponine sang.

A man in a dark cape, and a in a hat that hid his face fell down from the sky.

He outstretched his to her.

"_I am your angel of music. Come to me angel of music." _The man sang.

"_I am your angel of music. Come to me angel of music." _He repeated.

"Eponine, don't be blind. Do go with a stranger. Not everyone is as kind as I am." Montparnasse said.

It was as if Eponine was in a trance. She grabbed the strange man's hand, and in an instant he took off with her.

They were a blur in the cold and bitter night.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_**A/N: **__**IT HAS FINALLY HAPPENED. ERIK AND EPONINE HAVE FINALLY MET, but what next? All right, hopefully I update again next week. The song Erik and Eponine were singing was "Angel of Music." And of course I changed the lyrics to fit the story so… follow the story, favorite it, review, etc. Until next time.**_

_**BYE GUYS**_


End file.
